


gucci looks better off of you

by woniehwas (moontaekoos)



Series: i’m sharing this horizon with you [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I still do not know how to tag, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Picking Outfits, This is fluff, getting ready for dates, help me, hyungwon is whipped, i am whipped for them, i need mbb friends, programmer changkyun, smirking emoji, this is my first fic in this fandom pls be nice, with a little spice but hhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaekoos/pseuds/woniehwas
Summary: Changkyun’s personality is a mirror of his fashion sense - he values comfort more than anything - and that’s exactly what he brings into Hyungwon’s life. A sense of calm, a respite, a haven from his fast paced celebrity lifestyle.--Author is bad at summaries, but is really whipped for hyungkyun. Enjoy?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: i’m sharing this horizon with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	gucci looks better off of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barubara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barubara/gifts).



> This oneshot is dedicated to my great friend and dedicated beta reader, Baru <3
> 
> Heyyyyyy this is my first fic for the Monsta X fandom!  
> I just recently got into them and I thought there's no better way to show my newfound love for them than spitting out this spontaneous oneshot.  
> I hope you like it, please please let me know what you think!

“You know, you should give this outfit choice up to _god_.” Hyungwon wrinkles his nose at the sight of what Changkyun is wearing for tonight’s date. 

As much as he loves the guy, Hyungwon is still a model - his literal job is to look good - and he feels like it’s his unwritten, unofficial duty to make sure that Changkyun doesn’t fall behind on the trends either. 

But it’s not like Changkyun is a bad looking dude.  
If anything, Changkyun looks _amazing_ , but it seems like everybody knows it, except for him.

Changkyun loves the comfort of his own style ( _or the lack of, as Hyungwon loves to good-naturedly tease him about it_ ). He feels content with a baggy shirt and joggers, complete with his wide-rimmed glasses peeking from a muss of curly hair that he can’t be bothered to style at any point. And it’s not like he’s a _slob either_ ; Changkyun just doesn’t see the point of going through so much bother to look stylish. As a programmer, he doesn’t make a living by being _stylish_ , anyway.

And he loves reminding Hyungwon of that fact, albeit earning one too many eyerolls from him. ( _Fashion is important, Changkyun. It’s how one expresses oneself, Changkyun. Stop hiding your beauty behind a laundry hamper, Changkyun._ )

As much as he enjoys the good-natured ribbing, Changkyun really does not care for looks. And if Hyungwon were to consider it more closely, he'd realize it's one of the many reasons why he's found his heart in Changkyun's hands for such a long time. With him, Hyungwon has felt less like a commodity to be ogled at. Hyungwon has felt like he’s not just valued for his looks, but for the sum of all his parts.

Changkyun is that one person who genuinely knows how to make him happy.  
Changkyun knows _Chae Hyungwon._

The Hyungwon whose eyes light up at the sight of puppies, the Hyungwon who goes out of his way to research and execute different sikhye recipes, and ultimately, the Hyungwon whose soul seems to burst at the seams with his love for art and its numerous facets.

Anyone would find it ridiculous, really, that despite having thousands of people swooning over him on the daily, Hyungwon doesn’t seem to see any of them at all, because he’s perfectly fine with where he is, and who he’s with.

Because Changkyun’s personality is a mirror of his fashion sense - he values comfort more than anything - and that’s exactly what he brings into Hyungwon’s life. A sense of calm, a respite, a haven from his fast paced celebrity lifestyle.

A pillow to the face interrupts Hyungwon’s thoughts, as Changkyun starts pulling off what seems to be the thousandth shirt today. 

“Who owns this many shirts, Hyungwon, and why do they all fit like I don’t plan on breathing the entire night?” Changkyun’s voice is muffled from beneath the shirt that got stuck halfway through his attempt of taking it off. It is a good thing though, because he misses the violent blush threatening to betray Hyungwon’s fluffy cheeks. 

_Calm down, Hyungwon, he’s just changing his damn shirt, you can survive this._ Hyungwon mentally chastises himself.

Hyungwon can be considered as a creature of great control, but he’s not blind. Changkyun is an infuriatingly beautiful man, with an even more infuriating sense of style, which he shall try to influence tonight.

“Stop wrestling the poor shirt! It’s Gucci!” Hyungwon finally rushes over to help the poor man struggling in the clutches of the evil Gucci shirt.

“Sure, poor Gucci shirt, but not poor Changkyun for getting held at gunpoint to look pretty enough for his model boyfriend…” Changkyun finally manages to tear off the offending piece of clothing and flings the entire thing across the room, earning an exaggerated gasp of indignation from the shirt’s owner. 

“Changkyun, that's worth 400 dolla-“ Hyungwon starts to protest, when Changkyun grabs his wrists and holds him close. 

“And I’d reimburse you that money if you can look me in the eye right now and tell me whether I look better with it on… or off.” Changkyun leans in, his breath trailing dangerously close to Hyungwon’s sensitive skin.

To say that Hyungwon was flustered would just be the start of it. _Where was the boldness coming from?_

“CHANGKYUN! Our reservation is in 30 minutes!” If Hyungwon was furiously blushing again, then he can’t do anything about it anymore. Like Changkyun’s outfit picks, he’s leaving that up to god. 

“That’s not what I asked, Chae.” The smirk on Changkyun’s face goes darker, and Hyungwon needs to scream. 

_Chae Hyungwon = deer in headlights_

“Fine! _Fine!_ You look better uhh, with it off!” Hyungwon finally admits, hoping that he pulled that off with at least some semblance of dignity. 

And Changkyun, _this bastard,_ leans in even closer, until he’s whispering distance to Hyungwon’s ear. 

“Now, that wasn’t too hard to admit, huh?” His breath is heavy and low against Hyungwon’s ear. 

And to up the ante, Changkyun decides to choose _violence_ and dares Hyungwon for one more time. 

“Say, I’d reimburse you for two Gucci shirts if you can honestly admit that you can still remember that restaurant’s name…” Changkyun’s hand is straying inside Hyungwon’s shirt by this point, and to be honest, the latter is starting to forget what a restaurant is by now. 

At what point did picking a date outfit start becoming this… for the lack of a better word… _spicy?_

For sure, on a better day, Hyungwon is a person of great eloquence, but today, with Changkyun’s voice devilishly close to his ear… with his hands wandering everywhere… his body heat dangerously close… _when did words stop making sense?_

Changkyun noticed the slight shiver that went through the man in his arms.

“That’s what I thought.” He says with another one of those evil grins of his, and Hyungwon can swear that steam went out of his ears. 

Changkyun pulls away to pick up the damned shirt, but he gets unceremoniously grabbed by the very man he’d been trying to play with. 

“You know what, _fuck dinner reservations-_ “ 

And that is the last coherent thing to come out of Hyungwon’s mouth that night.

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/starsforhwa)  
> or hit me up on [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/starsforhwa) if you're shy (but dont be, im nice hehe)


End file.
